The Closet
by freaky Gaz
Summary: When five video game characters somehow end up in Kelsey's house during her relaxing week alone, chaos and mayhem ensue. Introducing them to reality, showing them their from video games, and keeping them safe from the fangirls makes for a very weird time.


**And now, for your reading pleasure, I, freaky Gaz, present to you the epic adventure of a teenager trapped in her own house with several video game characters. Ladies and gentlemen, The Closet!**

**Chapter One**

**No Such Thing as a Normal Day**

The man heaved the stuffed, black suitcase into the back of his broken down Volvo Station wagon. His wife stared up at the sky while muttering to herself and counting on her fingers to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Neither of them seemed to notice the girl standing fifteen feet away, jaw shut tight and eyes boring holes into the backs of their heads. "Leave…"she whispered harshly under her breath as her parents stood there apparently doing nothing "just…_leave_".

As her mom turned around, the girl's expression immediately changed to the cliché blank stare of a teenager. She walked over and stood with her hands raised in mid air, mouth open as if she was about to speak with a confused look on her face. She stayed this way for several seconds before jumping slightly as she recaptured her train of thought. "Kelse" she said "I want you to take good care of the house. Don't forget to walk the dog and feed the cats. Holly from next door is going to come over and make sure you're doing alright at some point, ok?"

Kelsey nodded and smiled. "Good" said her mom, although she still looked somewhat less than reassured. Kelsey's father, on the other hand, came over and hugged her quickly while telling her not to blow anything up. She smiled again at this and wished them a good trip. Her father half dragged her mom over to the car and they got in, still waving. Kelsey waved back as she hissed out of the corner of her mouth "Leave, damn it!"

The old car pulled backwards and she hurriedly moved to the side. They headed out of the drive way and Kelsey continued to wave. "Say hi to Aunt Amy for me!" She yelled as they drove down the street. A few moments hesitation at the end of the street…just waiting for that perfect gap in traffic…and…yes! They were gone! They were off to the beach for ten days leaving Kelsey on her own for the first time in her life!

Kelsey cackled manically, an action followed by a quick look around to make sure no one was observing her half sane behavior. She turned on her heel and trudged back into the large, white house behind her. Inside, she was immediately attacked by an over eager dog. "Willow!" she yelped as she was shoved back into the door with a loud slam. The German Shepherd mix barked happily, her tail wagging like mad. Kelsey rolled her eyes and rushed past Willow, attempting to avoid more attacks at all costs. Stopping outside the dog's invisible fence barrier, Kelsey sighed, kicked off her black Chucks, and continued upstairs in stocking feet.

She walked down the thin hallway and arrived in her room. Kelsey's room was a yellow, flowery montage, to put it bluntly, and did not reflect the personality of its main inhabitant at all. Kelsey shivered slightly as she entered her room where all the curtains were drawn and the fan was on full blast, even though the temperature of the house was cold from the rain that had come to a temporary halt.

Kelsey was strange that way

She walked over to the opposite wall from the doorway and grinned as her eyes fell upon her Keyblades. The cardboard, wooden, and tape replicas of Soul Eater, Oblivion, and The Way to Dawn were Kelsey's pride and joy. They were not easily made, but they were worth every minute of it. Turning around, she snatched up her iPod from its charger and put the ear buds into her ears. She turned a flopped onto her unmade bed and played 'Real Emotion'.

Her brown eyes stared aimlessly up at her ceiling, her head bobbing along with the music. She contemplated the slow approach of school for a moment, but shoved that thought out of her head. Sure it was August, the month of her return, but she wasn't about to dwell on that fact. The last days of summer were meant for forgetting about school. Her mind roamed instead to the insanely good luck she'd had at getting the house to herself for ten days. Her parents thought she would need the time to prepare for school, but that was the last thing on her mind. She smiled at the prospect of hours to write her fan fictions without interruption…with no one at all to bother her…absolutely alone….

Judging by this train of thought, one could say that she was asking for it.

The thud is was what got her attention first. Kelsey opened her eyes, her brows furrowed. She removed an ear bud and heard nothing but the resumed pattering of rain on her roof. She shrugged to herself and continued playing her music. There it was again, the same thud! Kelsey ignored it, however, believing it to be either her neighbors or her hyper active canine. Finally, a third thud caused her to jump into a sitting position, iPod forgotten, and look around wildly.

She ripped the ear buds out of her ears, wincing a bit, and stood, still suspicious. She was just about to blame her over active imagination and faulty hearing when a huge thud rocked her room, causing her to scream. She stared wide eyed at the apparent source of the noise: her closet. Now, she could hear other things apart from the now constant thuds. Was it…voices? She stood closer to the closet and the sound, yes she was sure it was voices now, became clear enough for her to understand.

"This is so uncomfortable"

"No, really, ya think?"

"Dude! Get your foot out of my face!"

"Well it's not like I have much of an option!"

"You guys are morons"

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, sweaters!"

"Idiot…"

"OW! You just, like, poked out my _eye_!"

"Ok, my hair is _not_ that spiky"

"Well pardon me. Then it was your pin wheel of death"

"IT'S CALLED A _CHAKRA_!!!"

Kelsey yelped and jumped back from the closet as she heard this. The voices did not subside, but now she had a pretty good idea as to whose they were. "This is not possible" she mumbled, shaking her head slowly. The voices grew louder and Kelsey decided that she might as well find out if it was a hallucination or real people in there before it broke something. Standing in front of the door, Kelsey exhaled, looked back at the door, grabbed the door knob, and flung it open. She screamed again, much to her embarrassment, as several other people fell out of the closet and on top of her. Within seconds, Kelsey found herself pinned face down on the floor at the bottom of a dog pile of random people who had decided to crash her relaxing weekend.


End file.
